greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Baileys erster Tag
Baileys erster Tag ist die zweite Episode der 12. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Baileys erster Tag als Chefärztin beschert ihr buchstäblich ein Riesenproblem: Jade Bell wird nach einem Ohnmachtsanfall in die Klinik eingeliefert. Die junge Frau ist über zwei Meter groß, weil ihre Wachstumshormone verrücktspielen - Grund dafür ist ein Hirntumor. Allerdings weigert sich die Patientin sich operieren zu lassen. Bailey scheucht ihre Ärzte zu Höchstleistungen und macht sich damit sehr unbeliebt. April wird indes wegen eines Ausschlags isoliert. Sie verzweifelt fast daran, will sie doch nichts mehr als mit Jackson reden. Cast Hauptcast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren Gast-Stars *Giacomo Gianniotti als Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Joe Adler als Dr. Isaac Cross *Lindsay Kay Hayward als Jade Bell Co-Stars * Chris Muto als Pfleger Michael (credit only) * Laura Harper als OP-Schwester Videos 335px|left Musik * 'All About that Bass '''von ''Tyler Ward & Two Worlds (Original von Meghan Trainor) * 'Since U Been Gone '''von ''Ian Keaggy (Original von Kelly Clarkson) * 'Keep an Eye on Me '''von ''Frida Sundemo * 'Shake it Off '''von ''Us the Duo (Original von Taylor Swift) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Walking Tall ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Lyle Lovett. Trivia * In der Episode gibt es einen Patienten mit dem Marfan-Syndrom, das man zuvor auch schon in der Folge Romeo und Julia sah. * Wir erfahren in der Episode, dass Callie zur Leiterin der Orthopädischen Chirurgie befördert wurde. Dies geschah aber off screen, höchstwahrscheinlich im Zeitsprung in den Folgen Spurlos verschwunden (1) und Spurlos verschwunden (2). Das ist jedoch nicht sicher. Callie hatte die Abteilung praktisch sowieso geleitet. Möglicherweise haben sich die Autoren einfach dazu entschieden, es nun offiziell zu machen. * Fehler: Im Laufe der Episode ist deutlich zu erkennen, dass Arizona keine Beinprothese trägt. Intro Der Körper hat etwas 11 Organsysteme, die alle verschiedene Dinge zur selben Zeit machen. Damit wir funktionieren bzw. leben können, brauchen sie eine Stimme, einen Leiter, einen Meister. In unseren Gehirnen ist das die Aufgabe der Hypophyse. Sie nimmt die Bedürfnisse des Körpers wahr, noch bevor sie entstehen. Sie arbeitet ununterbrochen. Sie kommuniziert mit allen anderen Drüsen und teilt ihnen mit, wann sie die lebenswichtigen Hormone produzieren müssen, die wir benötigen, um zu funktionieren. Sie sorgt für einen reibungslosen und einwandfreien Ablauf. Sie hat unbestreitbar den härtesten Job in unserem Körper. Outro Ohne starken Anführer gerät die Maschinerie aus den Fugen. Aber es ist ganz einfach. Wenn das Gehirn arbeitet, wird der Körper darauf hören. Die Gliedmaßen wollen einem Halt geben. Die Lungen wollen atmen. Das Herz will schlagen. Aber nichts im Körper funktioniert ohne das Gehirn. Das Gehirn hält alles zusammen. Wie ein Boss. Zitate * Amelia: Hattest du jemals einen Freund, so einen wirklich guten Freund, mit dem du aber dauernd rummachen wolltest? * Callie: Oh ja! Das ging früher jahrelang so! * Amelia: Was ist draus geworden? * Callie: Sofia! * * * * Bailey: Ich verrate Ihnen ein Geheimnis: Als Webber damals diesen Job hatte, hatte er es einfacher. Und Hunt ganz genauso. Wissen Sie warum? * Meredith: Nein, weiß ich nicht. * Bailey: Ganz einfach. Weil die mich hatten! Das brauch ich auch. Ich möchte, dass Sie ganz genau das für mich werden: Sie werden mein zweites Ich. Ich ernenne Sie zur leitenden Oberärztin der Allgemeinen. * Meredith: Mich?? * Bailey: Weil Sie es verdienen. Weil Sie es ertragen können. Weil ich auf Sie zählen kann und Sie mir eine Stütze geboten haben. Sie sind die Ruhe im Zentrum des Chaos. Das war so, von Anfang an. Ich brauche Sie. * Meredith: Mhhh. * Bailey: Wollen Sie oder nicht?? * Meredith: Ja!! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Episode